Maaf
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: Karena meski Sasuke hanya memanfaatkannya, Karin akan selalu kembali padanya./Canon (?)/SasuKarin/OOC.


**Maaf  
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Bagi Karin, Sasuke itu sosok pemuda luar biasa, dengan chakra yang tenang dan membuatnya terpesona. Sasuke adalah sosok ketua yang selalu berusaha melindungi anak buahnya. Sasuke memang dingin dan pendiam, tapi di lain sisi, Sasuke terkadang bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu hangat. Sasuke cerdas dan kuat. Mungkin karena garis keturunan klannya –klan Uchiha.

Sasuke itu penyayang.

Mungkin tak ada orang yang percaya dengan itu. Tapi Karin tau dan ia bisa merasakannya. Chakra Sasuke bisa terasa begitu hangat saat ia bersama dengan orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Terutama saat Sasuke sedang mengingat Itachi. Dan Sasuke selalu menjaganya, melindunginya. Namun Karin sendiri tak tau alasannya. Aa, ia tidak peduli alasan Sasuke tak menyuruhnya pergi dan malah membawanya setelah perang usai. Ia hanya ingin bersama Sasuke. Tak peduli seperti apa Sasuke memperlakukannya; yang terpenting ia bisa melihat Sasuke dan merasakan chakranya.

Cinta memang buta, bukan?

.

.

.

Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat telah usai. Demikian pun dengan pelarian dan dendam Sasuke. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan meneruskan keinginan Itachi untuk selalu menjaga desa tercintanya, Konoha dan menjaga perdamaian dunia. Itu tujuannya saat ini. Dan demi tujuan itu, dia harus menjadi Hokage, bagaimanapun caranya.

Awalnya semua terlihat begitu mudah. Pemuda itu memegang peranan penting dalam perang yang berlangsung beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bungsu Uchiha itu telah membantu banyak dalam mengalahkan musuh utama para shinobi. Dia bahkan hampir mengorbankan nyawanya demi berakhirnya perang tersebut dan dunia pun aman. Namun, banyak yang meragukan niat Sasuke yang sudah membantu dalam perang tersebut. Karena Sasuke adalah ninja pelarian dan pengkhianat. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Sasuke memiliki niat jahat dibalik kebaikannya dalam perang tersebut. Dan seolah tak peduli, Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya, bahwa ia harus menjadi Hokage. Ia harus membersihkan nama Itachi dan membangkitkan klan Uchiha tanpa harus terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Sasuke harus bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan desa terhadap Uchiha. Dan itu membutuhkan perjuangan.

Namun. semua memang terlalu mudah baginya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Naruto meyakinkan para shinobi bahwa ia memang pantas mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai pahlawan. Ia benci mengakuinya. Namun Naruto memudahkan jalannya untuk menjadi Hokage. Dan itu artinya Naruto merelakan impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, mereka semua berpihak padanya. Rekan setim Sasuke diperkenankan tinggal di Konoha bersama ketuanya. Sasuke sendiri menyewa sebuah rumah yang cukup besar untuk tempat tinggal mereka. Ia tak mau tinggal sendiri.

Sebagai calon Hokage dan juga ketua dari tim yang dibentuknya, Sasuke menempati kamar utama. Sementara Suigetsu dan Juugo menempati kamar yang sama. Dan Karin, ia diberikan kamar sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun ia adalah perempuan. Tapi sejujurnya perempuan itu sangat ingin sekamar dengan Sasuke. Namun apa daya, meski dia sudah mengeluarkan jurus maut rayuannya, Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa ia hanya ingin sendiri di kamar itu. Dan dengan berat hati, perempuan itu pun menempati kamar yang diperuntukkan untuk dirinya.

.

.

"Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil merebahkan diri di kamar itu. Perempuan itu menghela napasnya pelan sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar yang baru saja ditempatinya. Sial! Seharusnya ia bisa bermesraan dengan Sasuke jika saja ia bisa meruntuhkan ego laki-laki itu. Namun sayang, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak tertarik pada perempuan. Tidak! Karin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sasuke itu normal. NORMAL! Ya, Sasuke NORMAL! Yakinnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ia harus bisa membuktikan bahwa Sasuke itu bisa tertarik pada wanita. Haha. Karin menyeringai dalam hati. Nanti malam, ia akan membuktikan itu.

.

.

Maka malam itu pun Karin nekat melakukan aksinya. Tepat pukul setengah sepuluh malam, ia ke kamar Sasuke. Suigetsu dan Juugo bisa dipastikan sudah tidur. Dan Sasuke pun pasti sudah tertidur mengingat ia banyak menghabiskan chakranya belakangan ini. Pemuda itu pasti sangat lelah.

Jadi sekarang disinilah Karin. Ia berdiri tepat di pinggir ranjang Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tidur terlentang. Chakranya begitu tenang. Napasnya teratur. Oh, Karin ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu.

Dan ia pun melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Sasuke sambil mengamati pemuda yang begitu memikat hatinya itu. Kemudian kacamatanya ia letakkan di meja samping ranjang itu. Dan Karin pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu. Aa, dilihat dari dekat seperti ini Sasuke sangat tampan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Hingga rasanya Karin ingin sekali menyentuhnya, menciumnya, dan bercinta dengannya? Aa, wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Tahap pertama ia lakukan. Karin menyentuh wajah pemuda itu, menelusuri secara perlahan ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah itu. Beruntungnya Sasuke tak menyadari hal tersebut. Entahlah. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah.

Yang kedua dilakukannya adalah mencium Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu sambil memejamkan perasaannya. Jantungnya sudah tidak karuan. Rasanya menegangkan. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kali pertama Karin berciuman.

Lima senti.

Empat senti.

Tiga senti.

Dua senti.

Satu senti kemudian bibir itu menyentuh bibir Sasuke. Namun sayang...

_**Deg**_

Onyx itu terbuka dan melihat gadis itu tengah berada tepat di depan wajahnya sambil... Oh, bayangkan saja! Wajah keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Tubuhnya kaku tak dapat digerakkan. Ia yang biasanya tenang, kini merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Gila! Itulah yang sekarang ada di pikirannya.

Sementara Karin sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah terbangun. Ia hanya terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Awalnya hanya sentuhan biasa, namun beberapa detik selanjutnya, Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kata-kata ketika menyadari Karin menjadi lebih agresif dengan memonopoli bibirnya.

Ck!

Sekarang bagaimana menghentikan gadis ini? batinnya. Satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di otak jeniusnya adalah, ia tak boleh ikut terlarut dalam permainan gadis itu. Ia harus tetap tenang. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan menahan nafsunya disaat seperti ini, rasanya seperti ingin mati. Namun sekali lagi. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Ia tak akan terpengaruh pada wanita, sampai akhirnya Karin berhenti untuk mengambil napas dan matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat mata hitam Sasuke sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sasuke?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya saja, mata kelam pemuda itu berubah menjadi tajam seakan ingin mencincang dirinya.

Awalnya, Karin berniat tak peduli. Toh Sasuke memang seperti itu. Ia malah berniat melanjutkan ke tahap ketiga, Namun, semua itu ditahan olehnya ketika melihat Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Ia bisa merasakan chakra Sasuke bergerak tak teratur. Dan juga emosi yang begitu tertahan oleh pemuda itu.

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Karin, Sasuke adalah segalanya. Apapun yang pemuda itu lakukan, ia pasti akan selalu berdiri di belakangnya untuk mendukungnya. Tak peduli meski yang dilakukan pemuda itu adalah kejahatan.

Sasuke adalah penyelamatnya. Pemuda itu adalah pahlawannya. Dan karena itu ia mencintainya. Karena itulah ia rela mengabdikan dirinya kepada Sasuke.

Tak apa Sasuke hanya memanfaatkannya.

Tak apa jika suatu hari Sasuke membuangnya.

Tak apa.

Karena ia akan tetap kembali padanya. Kembali pada pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke~" sebut Karin dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda sambil menyentuh dada pemuda itu. Sasuke tak bereaksi apapun.

"Kembali ke kamarmu! Sudah malam," jawab Sasuke tegas. Karin menghentikan aksinya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Gadis itu kelihatan kesal karena Sasuke tidak meresponnya. Sementara Sasuke terlihat tak peduli. Ia kembali membaringkan dirinya dengan posisi menyamping. Matanya terpejam namun ia masih terjaga.

"Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Hening.

"Sudah membunuhku, lalu meninggalkanku. Ugh, untung saja aku tidak mati. Sekarang dengan seenaknya memintaku untuk tetap ikut bersamanya! Dia pikir aku barang atau apa?!"

Emosi Karin meluap. Tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya memang. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas dan semakin menggerutu ketika tau Sasuke malah tertidur. Percuma juga ia mengungkapkan unek-uneknya. Toh Sasuke tak akan dengar.

Dengan sebal dan masih menggerutu tak jelas, ia bersiap meninggalkan kamar pemuda itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara itu berucap satu kata:

"Maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Karin pun berbalik kembali memandangi punggung itu. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa meminta maaf pun, aku pasti akan memaafkanmu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**the end**

* * *

A/N: Gatau mau bilang apa. Ini cerita kayaknya gagal banget. :D

Dua-duanya OOC kayaknya. Wkwkwk


End file.
